


Where'd Your Eyebrows Go, Dude?

by stilinski_wolf



Series: Short & Sweet [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek accidentally start a small fire in the kitchen and hair gets singed off in place that make them both look utterly ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where'd Your Eyebrows Go, Dude?

“Where did your bushy eyebrows of doom and angst go?” Stiles said frantically once got a good look at Derek’s face after they had got away from the big flame that had started the second Stiles had turned on the oven. 

Derek held the fire extinguisher that he’d just ran and gotten in his hands, and the light mist from it still lingered in the kitchen as well smoke from the big flame that had been burning in the pan that had only had olive oil in it. Stiles had no idea how they managed to start a fire from that. 

“What.” Derek’s hand flew up to his head and then he was feeling where his eyebrows were supposed to be. “What.” His voice was higher and more panicked as he felt his singed off eyebrows. Then his eyes were widening and he was dropping the fire extinguisher with a loud clatter and running out of the kitchen.

Stiles stood there for a long moment in silence, waving his hand around to try and get the smoke to go away before he felt the laughter bubbling up. First it was just small, little chuckles that he tried to keep down but couldn’t fight.

When Derek got back into the room - looking pissed, outraged, embarrassed, his cheeks red, glaring at Stiles who was now full out laughing - without his eyebrows, Stiles started guffawing, holding his side and feeling tears run down his cheeks as he looked at Derek, who looked absolutely ridiculous. 

Who knew taking away someone’s eyebrows could change their appearance so drastically?

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Derek snapped, still glaring at Stiles as he walked over to him. “I don’t think you’d be laughing if you could see yourself right now, though." 

And then Derek was smirking.

And Stiles stilled. “What.”

"Your bangs are gone. And now you have a little half oval-shaped bald spot right here.” And he touched right where Stiles’ hairline at the top of his head would have met his forehead. If it wasn’t singed away.

“Whatever, I had a buzz cut for years, I can handle it,” Stiles said, trying not to start freaking out.

“Yeah, but you never had to deal with a bald spot, right in the front of your head, that frankly, looks hilarious with your grown out hair.”

Stiles reached up to touch where Derek had pointed out, felt skin that prickled with short, burned off hair instead of his smooth strands that he usually felt, felt his eyes go wide as he let out a scream of outrage and ran from the room to go find a mirror and see the extent of the damage.

He flipped Derek off when he came back into the kitchen to find Derek on the floor laughing.


End file.
